


DBZ Drabbles

by MrsSonBreigh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, a bunch of fluffy and nsfw shit, crossdressing sometimes, im too lazy to tag shit, mpreg sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: A bunch of KakaVege drabbles from Tumblr asks





	1. "Marry me?"

“We should get married.” Goku laid on the ground, breathing hard from his spar with Vegeta. His elder looked over at him with incredulity.  
“Excuse you?”  
Goku shrugged, smiling at the sky, “We could spar whenever we want ‘cause we’d live together, and we can go hunting together…”  
Vegeta shook his head, “Marriage is for people who love each other, Kakarot. Between those that have romantic feelings toward one another.”  
“And?” Goku propped himself on his elbows, looking over, “You’re just proving my point,”  
Vegeta didn’t know what to say. Either the idiot had no idea what he had even said, or he had (far too casually) given him a love confession.  
Goku scoffed and laid back down, “Forget I said anything, it was a dumb idea.”  
Vegeta swallowed hard, trying to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth. Was really about to agree with Goku? He couldn’t think of a good reason not to, “No, I don’t think it’s that bad of an idea, Kakarot.”  
Goku smiled again, closing his eyes, “So you’ll marry me?”   
Vegeta shrugged with a smirk, “Sure, why not?”


	2. "Wait, are you jealous?"

Vegeta had been sick of waiting for Goku to spar. So sick, in fact, that he had gone to his house to fetch him. He vowed that he would drag him out by his hair if he had to.

“You’re coming with me, idiot. No more trying to get out of it.” His hands were on his hips. He was not amused at all. Goku was trying to stall, saying that he had to talk to Chichi first.

Finally, after waiting for a good five minutes, Goku opened the front door with a shy smile, “Sorry ‘bout that, buddy. I’m ready to go now.”

“Goku, wait,” Chichi called from inside. Vegeta silently groaned to himself. Did that woman ever leave him alone?

Goku still held the door open but turned around to face his wife.

“If you come back with cuts and bruises again I’m not patching you up again.” She held him by the shoulder. Goku smiled down at her gently.

“I’ll be careful Chi, don’t worry.” With that he leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips, holding her by the face. She giggled and closed the door behind him as he walked out.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his signature smile, “Sorry, ‘Geta. We can go now.”

Vegeta fumed as they flew up the mountain to spar. He was pissed and had no idea why, but he really didn’t need a reason, he was Vegeta.

“You alright?” Goku slowed down a bit so they were right next to each other.

“Hgn.”

“Sorry again for the wait.”

“Hgn.”

Goku stopped flying, brow furrowed in confusion, “Are… Are you jealous?”

Vegeta halted as well, turning around to close the gap he had made, “What are you blathering about?”

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Goku placed his hands on his hips in a cocky manner.

“I have no idea of what you’re referring to.” He crossed his arms, looking off to the side. Goku gave him a knowing smirk and circled him in the air.

“I kissed Chichi before we left and you’ve been snappy ever since,” He tapped on his forehead, “I might not be smart but I know you like the back of my hand.”

“Just shut up and fight me, idiot.”

Goku laughed airily, “Alright, Veg. If you say so. But just know that I’ll never stop until you give me an answer.”

Part of Vegeta hoped that he would keep his word.


	3. "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

Vegeta was woken up by a large roaring outside. He vowed to himself that he would maim the person responsible for such a racket. 

He peeked out of his bedroom window, but was unable to see the street below. With a huff he stomped his way downstairs, flicking Trunks in the forehead as they passed each other in the hall.

He flung the front door open to reveal Goku (of fucking course), dismounting a low sitting motorcycle. The engine rumbled off into silence as Goku took off his shiny black helmet.

His abrupt awakening was quickly forgotten as he noticed what Goku was actually wearing. Tight leather pants clung to his thighs, giving Vegeta a view he didn’t often see, due to Goku’s usual attire. He also had on a leather vest, which would be just fine, but the zipper was completely undone and Goku had no undershirt on beneath it.

Vegeta felt his skin suddenly feel much warmer. Goku’s disheveled helmet hair didn’t do much to help.

“Hey, buddy!”

Vegeta had no idea why Goku was here, nor did he care. He shook his arms a bit, muscles building up tension, “Take that shit off, Kakarot.”

Goku stopped halfway to the door, “What?”

“Immediately.”

Goku eyed Vegeta for a moment before reluctantly shouldering off his vest. Vegeta grunted, turning on his heel. He knew his face was bright red. The lack of anything covering Goku’s chest made Vegeta feel strange things below the belt, “Nevermind. Just take what you came here for and leave.”

Goku pulled the vest back on and, much to Vegeta’s relief, zipped it up a bit. 

“I just came to see if you wanted to spar.”

“Spar…? You want to spar me wearing something as ridiculous as that?”

Goku rubbed his neck, “That’s, uh… Not exactly the kind of spar I was referring to.”

Vegeta had to fight the urge to turn around and take him right in the middle of the front yard.


	4. "Teach me how to play?"

“You play piano?” Goku instant transmissioned right behind Vegeta, who was sitting at a grand piano that had been hidden in Capsule Corporation for Kami knows how long. 

Vegeta froze up, lifting his hands from the keys. The notes awkwardly faded out as the two Saiyans sat in silence.

“No,” Vegeta answered simply.

Goku clicked his tongue, “Then what was that I just saw?

Vegeta struggled for an answer, “An illusion.” He cringed. Kami, he was terrible under pressure. 

Goku pushed him over to sit to his left on the bench, “Show me.”

“Excuse you?”

Goku bounced happily, hands in his lap, “Teach me how to play,”

Vegeta sighed. He knew that there was no getting out of this. With that in mind, he played one of the simplest things he knew. Goku’s eyes lit up.

“Hey! I know this song!”

Vegeta shook his head, “Everyone knows this song, Kakarot.” He continued for a moment before Vegeta stopped. It took Goku a second, but he shook his head and positioned his own fingers over the keys. He hesitated for just a second before pressing down exactly how Vegeta had. He even pressed down on the right pedal at the right times.

It filled Vegeta with an anger he didn’t know he possessed. Of course, the idiot is a savant. Of fucking course.


	5. "Boo."

Goku walked up the stairs up to his shared room with Vegeta, tired and delusional from a long day of training. With a long sigh, he opened the door, only to fall on his ass by a large noise.  
“Boo!”  
“FUCKING God, Vegeta! I told you to stop doing that, ya prick!”  
Vegeta chuckled a bit, holding onto his stomach for support, “It gets you every time though! It’s too funny to stop.”  
Goku couldn’t help but laugh a bit too. The last few months on Beerus’ planet had been used for training, yes, but the two Saiyans had suddenly found themselves in a comfortable, finally laid back friendship. So laid back that Vegeta had taken up the habit of scaring the living daylights out of Goku nearly every day.   
Goku shook his head and ran a tired hand down his face, “It is funny, I’ll give you that. Doesn’t change the fact that it’s annoying.” He attempted to laugh to show that he was joking, but it turned into something sounding terse, borderline sarcastic.   
Vegeta deflated, “I’m not annoying, you bastard.”  
Goku looked over. Vegetas arms were crossed as always, but he seemed a bit more tense than usual. It was almost cute in a pouty sort of way.   
“You’re not. I didn’t mean that,” He stood up, holding out his hand for Vegeta to take. He didn’t.  
“Oh, come on Veg, you know I didn’t mean it.”  
Vegeta grumbled and stood up without help, turning his back on Goku with a huff.  
“Of course you didn’t, you never mean anything you say.”  
Goku placed his hand on Vegetas shoulder, attempting to turn him around, but Vegeta shrugged him off. Goku sighed, “What’s wrong with you today, Veg? You were weird during training too… What’s wrong?”  
Vegeta visibly shook for a moment before whipping around and pulling Goku down into a surprisingly soft kiss.  
Goku wasn’t sure what to say when Vegeta pulled away. The smaller man just cleared his throat and walked away, stopping at the doorframe of their shared bathroom, “Sorry, that’s just been distracting me all day. I’m better now.”  
Goku pressed his fingers to his lips as he watched Vegeta disappear into the bathroom.


	6. "Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

“You alright, buddy?” Kakarot walks into the gravity room, unannounced as usual.

I shake my head, “Onna’s being a cunt,”

He laughs nervously, reaching for the back of his head and looking off to the side. He still isn’t quite used to my strong language. Oh well.

“I can’t even focus on training because she’s been constantly bitching about shit having to do with the boy. I’m all tense.” Just as I finish my sentence, a nerve tweaks in my neck and I wince. 

Kakarot presses the tips of his index fingers together sheepishly, “Yeah, I know what you mean… Chichi is always yellin’ about something.”

I toss my hand in his direction, “See?! Someone who gets it!” I try to crack my neck but I only pull on a few muscles. Nothing pops.

“You look like you’re in pain,” Kakarot looks at me, cocking his head with concern. I nod.

He looks away again. Why is he so skittish? 

“I could, uh… I mean, do you want a massage?” The tips of his fingers find each other again.

“What?” I’m not sure I heard him right. Did he just offer me a massage? As in, like, gentle touching? I find it hard to speak as he responds with a shy nod.

“A massage. It’s supposed to help loosen your muscles.”

“I know what a massage is, moron!” I suck on my teeth, but ultimately sigh and turn, sitting down with my arms crossed. 

I think I hear a quiet laugh before he sits behind me. I prepare myself to be touched, and I tense. He hesitates.

“Vegeta, you gotta relax. I can’t get your muscles to work if you’re all wound up like that.” His fingers run over my shoulders, trailing down my back. The hardly-there touch gives me goosebumps under my training suit. I take a deep breath through my nose and let it out my mouth, consciously relaxing. I hear him take a mirroring breath, finally pressing down with considerable pressure between my shoulder blades. It feels absolutely wonderful in a masochistic kind of way. I can feel his fingers really digging into the muscle, pushing it down so I can feel it in my bones. 

I sigh and push back into his hands. I know that I definitely hear a chuckle, but the massage feels too good for me to care. He works down my back, up the sides of my spine and to my shoulders, squeezing them with his whole hands before letting them drop. 

I roll my neck again and I feel all of my upper vertebrae pop. I stand with a groan, stretching my arms above my head. 

“That was pleasant.”

Kakarot shakes his head, standing with me, “I’m not done yet, ‘Geta. Turn around.”

I stare at him for a moment before shaking my head and shrugging. I turn, and suddenly he’s immediately behind me. I can feel the heat from his chest warming my neck. 

He grabs me before I have a chance to move away, pulling me in close. I wiggle a bit.

“K-Kakarot?”

He laughs airily, adjusting the grip of his arms and squatting down to my height, “Just relax, ‘Geta. This will only take a second.”

He wiggles me back and forth a little before standing at his full height again, leaving me to dangle with my feet a few inches off the ground. He bounces on his heels once and I feel my entire spine crack one by one all the way down. I can’t hold back a gasp as the tension in my body fades away, leaving me calm. He sets me back down and turns me by the shoulders, smiling gently down at me.

He laughs, “Wanna train now?”

I shake my head, trying to rip my gaze away from his mouth, “Y-yeah.”

He pauses, “What’s wrong?”

I stutter a bit, coming up short. He stares at me a moment longer before coming up on me and taking one side of my face in each of his hands.

His lips are incredibly warm and soft against mine, but they leave before I have a chance to appreciate them fully. I look up at him to see that he’s still smiling.

“Relax, Vegeta.”

I nod.


	7. "No one has to know."

“No!”

Goku fell to his knees, hands clasped together, “Please?! We don’t have to tell no one!”

Vegeta crossed his arms and turned away from the other Saiyan, “Stand the fuck up! You look pathetic! And the answer is no!”

Goku stood up and firmly placed his hands on his hips, “Are you scared?”

Vegeta rounded on him, finger in his face, “Absolutely not! You think I haven’t done it before?”

Goku shrugged, “You never hit me as the type.”

“I’m not any sort of ‘type’!”

Goku waved his hand around as he walked away, “Yeah, sure. It’s obvious that you’re scared, I’ll just go ask Piccolo.”

“You bastard!”

Goku turned around again to see Vegeta fuming and red-faced, “Oh, so you’re scared *and* jealous.”

Vegeta stuttered for a moment before marching up to Goku and grabbing him by the front of his gi, “We’re gonna go camping,” He lowered his voice, “And you’re gonna like it.”

Goku laughed as he was dragged along, “I knew you’d break eventually.”


	8. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

When Vegeta woke up, the warm body next to his own was not the one of the woman that he took to bed on occasion. No, it was the one of the man that he had spend the last two decades of his life trying to kill.

He smacked Goku hard in the head, jolting him awake.

“What the fuck are you doing in my bed?!”

Goku rubbed sleep from his eyes and sat up. Vegeta saw that he was wearing nothing underneath the covers.

He shielded his eyes, “AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!”

Goku looked at him with a strange hurt in his eyes, “You don’t remember…”

Vegeta suddenly felt cold, “Remember what, exactly?”

Goku shook his head, “I, uh… We sort of…”

Vegeta had a nasty feeling that he knew exactly what Goku was about to say. He flipped over, “Did I at least top?”

At Goku’s silence, Vegeta groaned, “Just leave.”

“N-No! You did… Sorry, I was just… I lost myself for a second.”

Vegeta twisted around to look at him, he was biting his lower lip, “What?”

Goku shook his head, “It’s… I was just thinking about how good it was. Sorry. I’ll go now.”

Before Vegeta had a chance to say anything else, Goku lifted his hand to his forehead and disappeared. Vegeta sighed, laying back down and racking his brain for memories of the night before.

They slowly came to him. Goku on his back, writhing, on the edge of tears, all but screaming. The sight made Vegeta’s face warm up. He remembered the feeling, the rush, the ecstasy. 

He shook his head. He decided that he would give Goku a little bit of a surprise during their next spar.


	9. "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm, wanna stop and feel the rain?"

“Oh, fuck me,” Vegeta muttered to himself as he heard the rumbling of thunder in the distance and a few raindrops fall on his face.

His spar with Goku was interrupted, and he wasn’t happy about it. Fighting in the rain never went well. They would either slip in the mud or run the risk of being struck by lightning, and while that usually would be lethal for humans, it just posed an inconvenience for the two Saiyans. 

An annoying inconvenience.

Goku held his arms out to his sides with his head back, smiling at the sky with his eyes closed, “Let’s stay out this time.”

“What?” Vegeta glared at him.

“The rain feels nice.” As if on cue, the sky opened up and absolutely pissed down on the two, soaking into their clothes and making them sag and suction to their skin. Goku smiled wider.

“I fucking hate you.”

Goku just nodded and fell back into the mud, letting splash everywhere and soak his clothes. His bangs stuck to his forehead and he flexed and unflexed his hands a few times, relaxing his muscles.

“I know you do, Veg. Just enjoy the rain for once, would ya?”

Vegeta sighed. He knew that he wasn’t going to win this argument, so he just stood with his arms crossed.

After a few silent minutes of Goku rolling around in the mud and Vegeta awkwardly looking on, the taller of the two stood, shaking himself off a bit.

“Come with me,”

Without waiting for a response, he laid a muddy hand around the prince’s slick one, yanking him up into the air. Goku didn’t seem to mind the lightning flashing around them or the deafening thunder as he pulled Vegeta all the way through the gray clouds. They floated above them, watching the storm roil and turn about.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Vegeta was going to answer, but he glanced to his left just long enough to see that Goku wasn’t looking at the clouds at all, but right at him.

“U-um.”

“I think it’s gorgeous.”

Vegeta shook his head and turned, “Kakarot what are you-”

His question was cut off with a swift and gentle kiss, Goku lightly holding the side of Vegeta’s neck in a cold hand.

Goku pulled away, looking blissed out for a moment before shaking himself back into reality, realizing what he’d done. 

His eyes widened and face flushed. He stuttered, looking for an excuse for a moment before blasting off in a panic.

The sound of thunder booming accompanied his exit.


	10. "Tell me a secret."

“Who are you?”

Vegeta coughed on the water in his mouth, “That... Has to be the stupidest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Goku shook his head, “No, I want to know who you are.”

“I’m the prince, you numbskull.”

Goku sighed deeply, “Not anymore you’re not. I know that there’s more to you than just your title. There are things you haven’t told me.”

Vegeta didn’t know what to say. His first instinct was to become angry, but everything that Goku had said was absolutely true. He really wasn’t a prince anymore, and despite the recent friendship between the two men, Vegeta hadn’t bothered to tell Goku much about his past. He didn’t feel that it was important.

“That’s... Not untrue,”

Goku only waited. Vegeta knew that he would have to say something to get him off his tail, but the thing was, nothing he could truthfully say was mild enough that Goku wouldn’t be disgusted.

With huge hesitation, Vegeta downed the rest of his water, taking his time. 

“I... I killed my father.”

There was a borderline uncomfortable silence for a while. Vegeta had never told anyone that he was responsible for his father’s assassination, the last person he expected to admit it to was Goku.

“You know, Vegeta... I can’t say that I’m surprised.”

The statement was completely lighthearted, no malice or anger, only understanding.

“What?”

Goku shrugged, looking off, “Well, you haven’t exactly built up an expectation from other people to not kill everyone in your way... So I guess it just makes sense.”

Vegeta shook his head, not knowing how to continue. Of course, Goku wouldn’t dream of being cross with him. He hadn’t even met his father. 

They sat in silence for a long while before Goku sat back and looked at the darkening sky.

“I killed my grandpa.”

And suddenly, Vegeta felt so much closer to his last subject. Maybe they weren’t so different.


	11. "I'm pregnant."

Goku stood outside their shared bedroom, tapping his foot anxiously. It had been the middle of the night.

He had suspicions before, but the evidence was irrefutable at that point.

He took a steadying breath before opening the door casually, as he always did, “Hey, ‘Geta.”

Vegeta was always a light sleeper. He turned over, squinting through bleary eyes at his lover, “What is it?”

Goku began tapping his foot again. Being under his elders’ stare was always nervewracking, even worse so when it was something as important as this. He closed his eyes, too scared to keep them open.

“I’m pregnant.”

The bedroom was dead silent for a few moments. Vegeta sat up in bed, now fully awake. 

“Pregnant?”

Unable to move his mouth, Goku just nodded, fists clenched at his sides.

“K-Kakarot, you...? You’re pregnant?”

How many times would the idiot repeat himself, “Yeah.”

Vegeta just seemed to be dumbfounded, staring across the room like Goku had grown a third head, “U-uh, wow... I didn’t think it would happen so soon.”

“Do you not want it?” Goku was scared. He had no idea what it would be like to be pregnant in the first place, let alone how much it would hurt, emotionally or otherwise, to get rid of it.

“Of course I want it you idiot,” Vegeta chewed on the inside of his cheek, “Do you? It’s your choice.”

He braved to move across the floor and sit on the edge of the bed, “Yeah. I can feel his ki already. He’s a strong one.”

“He?”

Goku couldn’t help the smile that came to his face, “Yeah, he,” Vegeta gave him a curious look, “I just have a hunch.”

Vegeta crept across the sheets, wrapping his thick arms around his betas waist, “I don’t know what to say...”

Goku turned to give him a light kiss on the forehead, “Are you happy?”

Vegeta nodded, “That may be why I’m speechless. I never thought I could be this happy.”

He lead his hand around to rest on top of Goku’s, just over his stomach, and laced their fingers together. If he focused hard he could make out the cubs energy.

Vegeta had to agree. It was definitely a boy.


	12. "Don't talk anymore."

“There’s just... Nothing good about me, you know?” Goku’s shoulders hunched as he explained to Vegeta why he had drawn the short stick when it came to his divorce with Chichi. Vegeta had been oddly quiet for the past few minutes, soaking in all of his friends' negative words. 

Goku shook his head, “If I had only been around for her and the boys when they needed me... Maybe she wouldn’t have left. I guess it’s my own fault.”

Vegeta was having a really hard time keeping his temper. Everything Goku was saying was lies! He wasn’t useless or stupid. He wasn’t a bad father or a bad husband. He did what he could to protect his family and the rest of the world.

He didn’t say any of that though. 

“Stop talking, Kakarot.”

Goku looked up, dry tracks down his face betraying his silent tears, “What?”

Vegeta clenched his fists to keep from shaking. How dare that woman make him feel so terrible about himself. Was she blind to everything that he had done for her? Not only did he give her two incredibly strong boys, but he protected her from everything when she was too scared to do it her own damn self.

“I said shut up.”

Goku said nothing, knowing that not listening to Vegeta when he was using that tone of voice was unwise at best and dangerous at worst. 

Vegeta sighed, running a hand down the center of his face in an effort to gather the small amount of will left in his body to make his rival feel better.

“That woman has no idea what she’s talking about. She doesn’t even see how lucky she is to have landed you.”

Goku still stayed quiet, but if Vegeta were to turn he would see the light dusty pink on his cheeks. It had been a long, long time since he’d been complimented. He wasn’t used to the nice treatment in general, let alone from Vegeta of all people.

Vegeta continued, “You’ve done all you could for them and it wasn’t enough. Not because you fall short, but because she’s a selfish harpy that wants everything just perfectly her way. It was no fault of yours. Don’t let me hear you bad talk yourself again, you understand?”

Goku had buried his head between his shoulders. All this positivity was hard to handle, but he stayed mute.

“Talk, dammit.”

The younger shook his head, coming up to sit with his elbows resting on his knees, face in his hands, “Yeah, Vegeta. Thanks.”

Knowing that he was only going to get short answers from him, Vegeta pressed on just a bit harder, “Anyone lucky enough to have you as a partner is stupid if they don’t think you’re enough. You’d be enough for anyone in their right mind.”

Goku was having a seriously rough time holding the blush from his face. Would that mean that he’s good enough for Vegeta? And Vegeta had not only entertained the thought before, but he also agreed. 

Goku cleared his throat, “Would you have me?”

“What?” Vegeta’s head snapped to his left to finally gaze upon Goku’s red face.

He clenched his eyes closed, “Would you have me? If I asked?”

Thinking it over, Vegeta laid down with his arms behind his head. He gazed up at the bright sky, lazily looking over the clouds, “I’d be a fool not to, Kakarot.”

Goku also laid down timid at first, but laced his arm with Vegeta’s and leaned on his own arms. 

“Cool.”

“Yeah.”


	13. "Come over here and make me."

Vegeta woke up at his normal 5am to go train in the gravity room. The last thing he expected was to find his lifetime rival and reluctant best friend in the room when he opened the door.  
"Mornin', 'Geta!"   
Gokus normally chipper attitude was even more annoying than usual, especially because Vegeta was still half asleep and didn't feel like dealing with a manbaby in his training area.  
"Leave."   
Vegeta moved from the door to the center of the room where the gravity controls stood, immediately multiplying the gravity one hundred and fifty fold.  
The younger of the two just smiled stupidly and watched his friend as he bounced on his feet. He woke up and came to Capsule Corp early in the morning just so he could have a great spar with Vegeta. He wasn't about to leave just because Vegeta was grumpy, not a chance.   
Why would he try to kick Goku out? Didn't he appreciate having an actual sparring partner instead of those dumb floating robots? Goku always had a hard time understanding his old friend, and this was no exception. Inspired by a spark of defiance , Goku planted his fists on his hips, leaning slightly to one side.   
"No."  
Vegeta froze and turned from the gravity controls with an icy stare, "No?"   
Goku nodded confidently, "You heard me, I came to have a good spar. And I ain't leavin' 'til I get one."  
Vegeta glared at the younger warrior with an unsettling smile, "Perhaps you misheard me, Kakarot. What I said was 'leave'."  
Goku felt like he was being teased, and he hated it. He leaned over further, looking like the definition of sassy, "And I said I ain't leavin'. So if you want me to get out then you're gonna have to come over here and make me."  
Vegetas eyes flashed dangerously. The wheels in his head were turning, albeit slowly. What could he do to get the idiot to leave? There weren't a lot of options, nothing made that shameless bastard uncomfortable.   
Maybe he should've slept in. If he did then he might be been in the right mind not to make such an outrageous decision. He tilted his head up, grin widening. He saw the resolve in Gokus gaze weaken already. Perfect.  
"Fine." He left no time for reaction when he immediately launched himself forward, fist reeled back for the throw.   
Shocked by the sudden movement, Goku stumbled backward into the metal wall. Vegetas fist met it right above the point where Gokus shoulder turned into his neck. With eyes wide, he watched Vegetas demented expression change a bit. He licked his lips.   
"If you want me to force you that's exactly what I'll do."  
Gokus eyes widened just as Vegeta descended upon him, taking his mouth roughly with his own. His plan was to freak Goku out so much that he felt awkward and left.   
At least, that was what was supposed to happen.  
After standing frozen for no more than half a second, Goku slowly closed his eyes and pressed back, hands leaving his sides and going to Vegetas waist.  
The prince would've backed down right then without hesitation if he was the was that was supposed to be intimidated, but he pressed on, his hand that wasn't buried in a metal cast coming up to shove Goku back into the wall by his shoulder.  
Goku didn't seem to mind, in fact he let out a small moan at the rough treatment, doing little good to hide it under biting Vegetas lower lip.  
The noise actually made Vegeta pause for a second. It was strangely nice and sent a warm ache to his stomach. Before he had time to recover, though, both of Gokus hands trailed up Vegetas waist and over his heaving chest to cup his face and neck, pulling his body closer.  
The treatment was soft but forceful at the same time, as if Goku was telling him, 'Don't you back up now, I'm not finished'.  
Vegeta completely forgot his motives as Goku pulled him in by the face again, arching his back so their chests were flush. Vegeta hadn't even touched him again, but he moaned much louder than before, fully opening his mouth as an invitation for Vegeta to defile him.  
The open desire that his rival showed spurred Vegeta on more, and he wrenched his fist from the deformed metal to grab Goku by the ass, grinding their steadily stiffening members together and squeezing hard.  
Much to Vegetas delight, Goku wasnt a quiet lover. He moaned and mewled for his elders touch, doing everything he could to have Vegeta touch him as much as possible.   
Quickly growing bored of their static place against the wall, Vegeta gripped Gokus hips and slammed him back against the wall. While Goku was still dazed, Vegeta pulled him up again, tensing up and throwing him to the side to land on the floor. The back of his head bashed against it, and he groaned, but it wasn't from pain.   
Vegeta went after him again, crushing their lips together much more violently, thrusting his hips down to meet Gokus. The motion made the taller bounce slightly, repeatedly hitting his head against the floor.  
Suddenly Goku held Vegeta by the shoulders, slowing him down just enough that he could pull away for air.  
He panted and pulled Vegeta back down against his chest, growing hot at the feeling of their arousals rubbing against one another.  
"Mmmm! 'Geta, FUCK! Fuck, please don't stop!" Goku whining became increasingly higher as Vegeta frotted against him, gripping his shoulders with bruising force.  
Vegeta chuckled low in his ear, panting himself, "I wasn't planning on it, slut. You're mine."  
Goku only screamed louder at his harsh words, throwing his hips upward for more friction. Vegeta only smirked, pleased with how responsive his prey was being. He snaked his hands up to yank at Gokus hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat. He ran threatening canines over his jugular, whispering, "Tell me who you belong to."  
Goku writhed, actively trying to force Vegetas teeth into his flesh, "YOU! You, I'm yours!"   
Vegeta growled low in his chest, "That's what I like to hear."   
He sunk his teeth into Gokus neck, making him climax in his gi pants. Gokus cries fell off into silent screaming as he went numb to the toes.  
Vegeta slowed his thrusting, even as his own hardness went unsatisfied. He sucked and lapped at the wound he left in Gokus neck, pulling away and standing.   
He had other plans for his pet.


	14. "Quit it, or I'll bite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the last chapter!

As Vegeta stood over Goku, he admired the deep red bite marks he had left in his neck, bruising and seeping blood. He leaned over Goku and yanked him up by the hair, forcing him to his knees. With his other hand, he pushed down his black training shorts, letting his throbbing cock free from its confines. 

Goku knew exactly what to do. He all but attacked Vegeta, wrapping his thick arms around his thighs and deep throating his erection all at once.

Finally in contact with something wet, Vegeta groaned in appreciation, forcing Goku’s head back and forth, making him gag and choke.

The noises Goku made were absolute heaven, rumbling Vegeta all the way to the root and making his toes curl.

“There we go… That’s a good slut.” His grip in Goku’s hair tightened and held him in place while he forced his way all the way down that sweet convulsing throat. Goku gagged over and over, just managing to right himself before he was pistoned again.

Taking a second to think, Goku shoved Vegeta away by the hips and coughing. He spluttered for a moment before glaring up at Vegeta, “You better quit that or I’ll bite you.”

A wicked grin came to Vegeta’s lips, curling the edges of it as he stalked toward his prey again, “Promise?”

Goku’s face somehow flushed deeper, and his eyes shifted while he looked for a decent rebuttal. When he fell short, Vegeta chuckled and stood again. Instead of forcing him up by the hair, he softened quite a bit and led Goku back to his cock by his cheeks, tenderly pulling away after giving him a gentle but powerful slap.

With renewed vigor, Goku leaned in and continued at his original pace. Eventually he slowed into languid laps of his tongue and suckles of his throat. This approach was earning some much louder noises from the prince, the torturously slow pace nearly driving him mad. But, following Goku’s wishes, he didn’t force his way in. He didn’t want to harm his little throat. 

But regardless of his lack of face-fucking, Vegeta still sucked in a breath through his teeth when Goku’s scraped lightly on the underside of his cock, right along that pulsing vein. 

Goku kept at it, sucking and swallowing and scraping his teeth until the prince finally came, filling Goku’s mouth with his tangy seed. As Goku pulled off him he offered a happy sigh and sat on the floor, holding out a hand for Gokuu to take.

Before the younger had a chance to swallow the load in his mouth, Vegeta tugged him forward by the wrist and forced his way into Goku’s mouth with an exploring tongue. The combined taste of his own essence and his new lover made him lightheaded, and Vegeta took it upon himself to suckle on Goku’s tongue until he could no longer taste himself. 

They laid down next to each other with a tired huff, still breathing hard. Goku felt like he didn’t like the space between them, so he scooted over until he was nestled at Vegeta’s side.

After a few minutes, Vegeta couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. Goku looked up him with those doe eyes, “What?”

Vegeta shook his head, “Was that enough of a spar for you?”


	15. "You know you want it, sweetheart."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, mpreg ahead

Shrill cries echoed through their dark house, waking the two saiyans from their sleep. Again.  
Goku rolled off of his mate to stand up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a tired sigh.  
He picked up his still brand new daughter from her crib and held her close until her crying subsided into distressed whines.  
“Is she hungry?” Vegetas rough voice sounded from their bed, he sounded just as tired as Goku felt.  
The younger nodded, moving the newborn to his swollen chest and encouraging her to feed.  
Unfortunately, the little girl was just as stubborn as her father, and refused to open her mouth.   
Goku sighed and brought her back to his bed, laying down with little Fennel curled up on his chest. Her little fuzzy tail tickled his stomach and he couldn’t help but smile down at her.   
He patted her little head with one gentle finger as Vegeta rolled over to place a warm, calming hand on her back. She would only ever eat if her father was right there, and though Goku thought it adorable, it didn’t change the fact that it was inconvenient.   
“You know you want it, sweetheart. Come on, let your mother go back to sleep.” Vegeta closed his eyes again as Fennel finally latched on and fell quiet as she drank.  
The parents sighed, very tired from being new parents, but so happy to have their little girl.


	16. "I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid."

Goku rushed forward, smashing Vegeta square in the face with a clenched fist. He immediately retracted, having fully expected Vegeta to block. A deep red stream of blood flowed down Vegeta’s face and over his lips to drip off his face, landing several hundred feet below the two men. Vegeta seemed unbothered and quickly reset his broken nose. 

Goku did think that Vegeta seemed pretty distracted and out of it, but it was so unlike him that it was concerning. He placed his hands on his hips and cocked his head.

“‘Geta, what’s wrong with you today? You’re way out of form.”

Vegeta shook his head, wiping the blood on his hand off onto the blue spandex he wore, turning it a dark purple, “Nothing’s wrong with me, Kakarot. I just-” His face darkened with blush just a little, “-I’m dehydrated.”

Goku cocked an eyebrow, “I watched you drink about ten gallons of river water like an hour ago, what the fuck you mean you’re dehydrated?”

Vegeta blushed more, not expecting the counter, “I mean, uh…”

“Vegeta. You know you can talk to me, right? I can tell that something’s bothering you.”

Vegeta continued to bluster for a moment, struggling to come up with a lie. Goku was becoming suspicious but said nothing about it, instead placing a calming hand on his friends shoulder.

His suspicions were confirmed when Vegeta didn’t pull away and his face got even redder. Goku nodded minutely to himself before talking, “I’m the one distracting you, huh?”

Vegeta’s eyes widened and he pulled away, flying back a few inches to free himself from Goku’s grasp, “What the hell are you talking about?”

Goku shook his head with a small smile, “It’s written all over your face, Vegeta. You don’t have to lie to me.”

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away. Goku could see that even the tips of his ears were beginning to flush.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Kakarot. You’re an idiot if you think that I would be distracted by such simple things.”

Goku struggled to hold back a chuckle, “I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid. I can see that there’s somethin’ goin’ on in that head of yours.”

Vegeta turned his face even further from Goku’s sight, “You have no idea what does on in my head.”

“I think I know you pretty well, ‘Geta.”

“Well you don’t.”

Giving up on reasoning with the stubborn prince, Goku quickly flashed into super saiyan three, coming up behind Vegeta before he had the chance to react, and held his arms down to his sides, allowing no leverage for him to wiggle out of his grasp.

“Kakarot! What the fuck!”

Goku’s grip was firm but not harsh, he simply held Vegeta still as he shushed him.

“Veg, calm down, alright? You don’t have to be afraid of me.”

Vegeta writhed back and forth, struggling uselessly against Goku’s arms, “Fuck you! You fucking bastar-!”

Goku cut him off by laying feathery kisses along the length of his neck. He had to hold back a smile at Vegeta’s sudden silence, and kept going, fully pressing his lips down at the juncture of his neck, behind his ear. 

Vegeta, despite being incredibly embarrassed, had to struggle to keep still and quiet. Goku’s lips were too warm, the power hidden in his arms too strong. He couldn’t let him win, he would absolutely not bare his neck to this idiot, no matter how good it felt to be held down by him. No matter how many times hed imagined Goku hovering over him with a predatory grin, or making soft love to him, bringing passionate tears to his eyes.

Thinking about resisting was a big mistake. He accidentally replayed all the fantasies he had that morning, and having the real thing, in the flesh, make his throat constrict oddly and he let out the quietest whine ever.

And Goku heard it. He slowly powered down, bringing one of his legs up to wrap around Vegeta’s thigh. His hands ran soothing circles over his chest as he put rougher, open-mouthed kisses over his shoulder.

Goku could sense that Vegeta was going to snap soon, he just needed one last thing to set him on fire completely.

He chuckled deep in his chest, just barely loud enough for Vegeta to hear, and scraped his canines all the way from his shoulder, up his neck, and to his ear, purring into it.

“It’s okay, Vegeta. I want you too.”

The words made Vegetas entire frame tremble, and with intense hesitation, tilted his head to the left, exposing his neck and offering himself to Goku.


	17. "The skirt is supposed to be this short."

Goku sat on the edge of their shared bed, tapping his foot anxiously. Vegeta had been in that walk-in closet for almost an hour now, the occasional slip of fabric or clatter of something plastic reaching their room. 

Needless to say, he was concerned, when Vegeta had told him that they would ‘try something new’, Goku didn’t think that meant sitting in bed waiting for sex instead of actually having it.

“Veggie? How much longer? This is taking forever!”

Goku could hear her partner laugh a bit, before clearing his throat, “Patience, Kakarot. All good things come to those who wait.”

Goku groaned and laid back, legs dangling off the edge of the bed and arms spread wide, “This better be worth it, Veggie, or you’re making dinner tonight.”

“I won’t be making anything, because hopefully by the end of this I won’t be able to stand up.”

He lewd words had an immediate effect on Goku, the front of his pants tightening just a bit at the image of Vegeta dazed and fucked silly. He didn’t respond, and just silently waited for another fifteen minutes before he heard the slatted door slide open. 

What he saw when he sat up made him have to struggle fruitlessly from keeping his mouth closed.

There stood his mate, in a semi-transparent black crop top and a very short skirt to match, all along with shiny red leather pumps that made him a solid six inches taller, with almost nonexistent skinny heels.

To top it all off, Vegeta had a full face of makeup, heavy liner around his eyes and cherry red lips. 

The tent in Goku’s pants was painfully straining against the zipper, and through all the fog in his head, all he knew was that the prize was definitely worth the wait.

Seeing the awestruck expression on his mate’s face, Vegeta smiled and strutted his way to the center of the room, shoes clicking on the hardwood floor. He stopped in front of Goku and spun a few times on one foot, showing that his skirt his even less than originally thought. 

Goku was absolutely thrilled to see that Vegeta was wearing a g-string thong under all of the pure sex appeal. He never knew that seeing him in women’s clothes would turn him on so much, but he definitely wasn’t complaining in the slightest.

Goku pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck, suddenly feeling warm. He coughed, “Uhh- Wow, Veggie! That’s uh… A really short skirt, huh?”

Vegeta just laughed to himself, covering his mouth, “It’s supposed to be this short, Kaka. Any longer and it’d get in the way of your prize.” He had pitched his voice to be ever so slightly more feminine, the complete act punching Goku right in the chest. He couldn’t stop the groan that choked from his mouth.

“So?” He spun again, “What do you think?”

Goku couldn’t help a grin at Vegeta’s cheekiness, he knew that he could clearly see the bulge in his jeans, “I… Don’t even know… You look so fuckin’ hot…” He cleared his throat again and threw off his shirt without warning, “I need you. Get your sweet ass over here.”

Vegeta laughed again and coaxed Goku to stand. They were nearly the same height thanks to the high heels, but that didn’t kill the effect for Goku in the slightest.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around his mate, fingering the hem of his jeans, “I don’t think we need these anymore.”

The sensation of sharp fake nails gently raking his sides made Goku shiver, and he knew that he would be having a lot of fun in a minute. 

He also knew that he would be the one to cook dinner.


	18. "Quit moving, I'm trying to sleep. Wait... Are you... What?!"

The two men hadn’t been together long, only a few months, so Vegeta was pretty reluctant to move in with Goku. The thought made him a bit anxious and gave him butterflies, but he agreed anyway.

So having been together for nearly half a year and living together for only three months of that, things were still a bit awkward around the house. 

The only thing the two seemed comfortable with was sleeping in the same bed, which was truly the last thing Vegeta thought he would enjoy. Normally, letting his guard down around someone stronger than him made sirens go off in his head, but with Goku, laying together came with it a sort of tranquility that he couldn’t experience any other way. 

So, to say the least, he was a bit annoyed when Goku suddenly began to toss and turn one night. The shifting of the mattress and sheets only kept Vegeta wide awake and thoroughly annoyed.

He turned over, “Quit moving, Kakarot, I’m trying to sleep.”

Goku made no move to stop, and whined a bit, tossing his shoulders about and narrowly missing Vegeta’s nose. “Are you- wait.”

Vegeta was about to ask Goku if he was stupid, which was something he still did, though much less often after getting together. But no, Goku seemed to be completely asleep, having a nightmare.

“V-Vegeta… No…” He whined, tossing about again with a deep scowl in his normally restful face.

“What…?” Vegeta shook his partner's shoulder, making the younger sit bolt upright, hair messy from his thrashing and eyes wide with panic. His head swiveled back and forth, recognizing his bedroom. His eyes finally landed on Vegeta and his face fell lax for a minute until something else much sadder replaced the distraught expression.

Goku quickly flipped over, wrapping his arms around Vegeta’s waist and resting his head on his bare chest. Vegeta was unsure of what to do, and began to panic himself when his partner began to tremble with tears. 

“Kakarot… What’s wrong?” Vegeta never really had a way with words, but he’d be damned if we wouldn’t at least make an attempt to help his boyfriend feel better, “Nightmare?”

Goku nodded his head, lifting it up just slightly so his words weren’t muffled, “Fuck… ‘Geta I… It felt so real… I thought I lost you.” He started to shake again, tucking his head back into Vegeta’s bare skin.

Not being too well versed in emotionally comforting anyone, Vegeta simply weaved his fingers through the silk of Goku’s hair, gently pulling at his scalp as he continued to quiver.

Ever so slowly, Goku calmed down, tears drying into near non-existence, and took in an unsteady breath, looking up at Vegeta with eyes that shined despite the complete darkness of the room, “’Geta,” He sighed, rubbing his face, “I love you, fuck, I love you. Never let them take you away, alright?” He shifted his arms from around Vegeta’s waist to his shoulders, pulling him in for a warm hug.

Vegeta, though not having a single idea who ‘they’ were, was more distracted by Goku’s prior words.

_‘I love you, fuck, I love you.’_

Vegeta had absolutely not expected those words to fall from Goku’s mouth at a time like this, they hadn’t said it yet, and Vegeta honestly thought that it would be at least another few months before either of them grew big enough balls to say it.

But Goku’s face was still wet against Vegeta’s shoulder and his breath shook. With a weird pain in his chest, he fingered Goku’s hair again, sighing back, “I love you too, Kaka. It’s alright. I’m right here.”

With a deep breath, Goku twisted his head a bit to the side to give Vegeta a quick peck on the cheek before pulling them both down the settle into the sheets again. He fell back asleep with ease, knowing that his partner was safe and healthy.

Vegeta couldn’t help the genuine smile that crept onto his lips as he also fell quiet for the night.


End file.
